battu et meurtri
by La-sarladaise
Summary: Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire, elle appartient a jenny crum.
1. Chapter 1

Battu et meurtri

Prologue: Que se passe t-il lorsque Pénélope essaye de mettre fin à sa relation avec Sam, va t-il abandonner ou va t-il lui faire payer pour avoir rompu avec lui?

Chapitre1

Pénélope Garcia étira son corps endolori de son lit et marcha vers son armoire pour saisir ses vêtement pour le travail, quand elle se dirigea devant le miroir de la salle de bain, laissa tomber sa robe, elle haleta quand elle remarqua les ecchymoses que son petit ami Sam avait laissé lors de leurs disputes la veille.  
Quand elle tourna l'eau de la baignoire, elle secoua la tête et pensa

Garcia: « Je ne peux plus supporter cela et je ne devrais pas à avoir le faire ». Elle se versa un bain moussant dans l'eau et y rentra. Quand elle s'assit contre la baignoire, elle siffla de douleur alors qu'elle essayait de respirait profondément, elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs de la nuit remplir son esprits avant de raviser.

Flashback

Pénélope entra dans son appartement et sourit quand elle remarque son petit ami dans la cuisine, elle ferma la porte, enleva ses chaussures, posa ses affaires et se dirigea vers lui.

Garcia: « Hey! beau gosse, qu'est ce que tu cuisine? »

Sam: « Oh! seulement ton poulet préféré Alfredo ». Il sourit

Garcia: « Pour tout le monde, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? » Elle sourit

Il a prise dans ses bras et l'a embrassé et quand ils se sont séparé elle répondit

Garcia: « whoah!  
Sam: « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, tu m'a appelé il y'a 2 heures et tu m'a dit que t'était sur le chemin? »

Garcia: « Ben l'équipe »

il claqua son poing contre le comptoir Sam: « Là, c'est encore ta précieuse équipe »

Sam: « Eh! bien dit moi ce que vous avez qui a pris 2 heures? » Il a regarda avec une telle haine

Garcia: « Eh! bien, ils sont juste revenus d'une enquête et Morgan m'a demandé. »

Il l'a saisit par le bras et l'attira prés de lui et répondit

Sam: « Ton Morgan, tu sais comment je suis malade d'entendre son prénom, ton apollon ».

Garcia: « Sam, tu me fais mal. »

Sam: « Oh! pardonne ma déesse. » Il l'a frappa plusieurs fois dans les côtes, l'amenant à s'agripper au comptoir alors qu'elle se repliait.

Sam: « Il est temps pour moi de te montrer à qui tu appartient, c'est moi pas le playboy Derek Morgan mais moi », il a saisit alors violemment par le point et l'entrainant en direction de sa chambre. Quand ils ont franchi la porte, il déchira sa robe.

Garcia: « Non, Sam non. »

Il l'a frappa dans l'estomac et lui dit

Sam « Tais toi le cochon.»

Alors qu'il déchira sa robe et son soutient gorge, elle haleta pour avoir de l'air, elle se sentit alors projeter sur le matelas et regarda, impuissante alors qu'il arracha sa ceinture de son pantalon.

Sam: « Maintenant, tu vas voir ce que tu obtient quand tu ne rentre pas temps. »

Garcia: « Non, s'il plait ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait Sam cela ne se reproduira plus » mais il l'a coupé le bras et le ventre avec sa ceinture plusieurs fois avant de la rejoindre sur le lit en baissant son pantalon et son s'est mis au dessus d'elle et sourit.

Sam: « Maintenant, Pénélope tu vas le payer. »

Il a ensuite déchiré sa culotte et d'est enfoncé en elle dur et rapide. Elle se tortillait et essayait de s'éloigner de lui mais il était trop fort pour elle, elle ouvrit la bouche pour cris mais il plaqua la sienne sur la sienne pour couvrir les cris. Sam tapait en elle fort et rapidement, il ne fallut que quelque minutes avant qu'il n'explose en elle, il roula à côté d'elle et l'a prise dans ses bras.

Sam: « Maintenant va dormir et je ne veut plus entendre parler de ta précieuse équipe ou de ton Derek, m'entend tu? »

Comme, elle n'à pas répondu assez vite, il l'a giflé sur le visage en faisant tomber ses lunettes.

Sam: « Tu m'a entendu? »

Elle hocha la tête et répondu

Garcia: « Oui, oui, je t'entend, arrête, s'il te plait arrête. »

Il l'a tenait tellement fort que ce qu'elle craignait étaient des côtes cassé ou fêlée, il lui était difficile de respirer, elle n'osait plus bouger de peur qu'il se déchaine de nouveau sa colère sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que le sommeil vienne à elle mais malheureusement il lui restait des heures avant sa liberté, la liberté de son appartement et de Sam

Fin du flashback

Pénélope mis rapidement du maquillage afin de couvrir les ecchymoses légère qui tentait d'apparaitre, elle saisit une robe à manche longue et la mit, puis décida de laisser sa chevelure détachant au cas où d'autres ecchymoses apparaissent. En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle redoutait de voir ce que la journée allait lui apporté. Elle ferma la porte laissant tous ces souvenirs douloureux de la nuit précédente derrière elle.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quand Pénélope était sur la route vers son bureau, son téléphone commence à sonner, le sort de son sac et remarqua que c'était Sam sur son écran. Elle débattu la question de savoir si elle devait répondre ou non et finalement décida de ne pas répondre avant de changer d'avis.

Garcia: « Oui, sam. »

Sam: « Pénélope , je suis désolé sur ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière et ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

Garcia: « Sam, tu dis la mêle chose depuis plusieurs mois et je ne peux plus le supporter. »

Sam: « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire que tu ne peux le supporter, tu veux rompre avec moi? »

Garcia: « Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose . » Je

Sam: «Tais toi », elle s'est assise là en écoutant comme il la dit. « Tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi, tu m'entend, notre couple n'est pas fini. »

Pénélope: « Si, il est fini et c'est tout ce qui va être dit », elle raccrocha et l'entend crier.

Sam: « Ne t'énerve pas contre moi ».

Elle rentra dans le parking de BAU et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur, quand elle entra, elle recula et s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Quand la porte commença à se fermer, elle se sentit en sécurité, un sentiment qui se termina lorsque Sam monta dans l'ascenseur.

Pénélope: « Qu'est ce tu fais là? » Sam se dirigea ver elle et répondu Sam: « Je veux que tu m'écoute. »

Les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur commença à bouger et juste au moment où elle pensait que les choses allaient se terminer, Sam arrêta l'ascenseur et se pencha pour lui dire.

Sam « Nous sommes pas fini, tu m'entend, tu ne vas rompre ». Elle leva ses mains et répondit.

Pénélope: « S'il te plait ne me fais pas mal ». Il glissa sa main sous sa robe et commença à frotter son entrejambe de sa culotte et répondit.

Sam: « Veut tu plus de ce que j'ai t'ai donné hier soir? »

Pénélope: « Non, s'il te plait Sam, pas plus. »

Il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres et quand il se dégagea, il la frappa de nouveau dans les côtes.

Sam: « Souvient toi de cette conversation n'à jamais eu lieu. » Il refit démarrer l'ascenseur et sortit à l'étage suivant. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent il lui sourit. « Passe une bonne journée bébé et je t'attend chez toi et si tu n'es pas là à 6 heures, je viendrais de chercher. » Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour se rendre à son étage.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle vit Derek et son coeur s'emballa.

Pénélope: « Mon chocolat chaud », il la regarda et sourit.

Derek: « Bonjour, baby girl. »

Pénélope: « Peut-on parler. » Il lui fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

Il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à mètre le doigt dessus, quand ils entrèrent dans son bureau, elle s'assit lentement.  
Derek: « Tu vas bien? »

Pénélope: « C'est de ça que j'ai besoin de te parler », il s'assit en face d'elle.

Derek: « Hey! tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Pénélope: « J'ai besoin d'aide, de ton aide. »

Derek: « Es-tu blessé? » Elle hocha la tête.

Pénélope: « oui, oui. »

Derek: « Qu'est ce qui ce passe? » Elle se leva lentement et remonta les manches de sa robe. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Oh! mon dieu baby girl! qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé , as tu été agressé, est-ce que Sam sait que tu es blessée? » Elle couvrit son visage et hocha la tête pour répondre un oui.

Le coeur de derek se brisa à sa déclaration .

Pénélope: « Sam m'a fait ça, Derek, c'st lui. » Derek se leva, marcha et s'accroupit devant elle.

Derek: « Il a quoi, bébé, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait? »

Pénélope: « Il m'a frappé encore et encore, puis il m'a violée. Il l'attira dans ses bras.

Derek: « Sam est un homme mort », Il la tenait dans ses bras et la berça en arrière alors que rage emplissait tout son être. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Derek était assis tenant les mains de Pénélope qui passa quelque minutes à lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé la nuit précédente.

Derek: « Bébé, on doit t'emmener à l'hôpital et de faire examiner »,

Pénélope: « J'ai pris un bain moussant, il n' y'a plus aucune preuves. »

Derek: « C'est là que tu as tord, il y a tous ces bleus sur ton corps, »

Pénélope: « J'ai peur Derek, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me faire ». Il essuya ses larmes et répondit:

Derek: « Il ne va rien te faire, tu seras en sécurité avec nous, avec moi ». Il pris son visage entre ses mains « s'il te plait dit moi que tu me crois quand je te dis que je ne laisserai rien t'arriver? » elle hocha la tête.

Pénélope: « Je le sais mais ».

Derek: « pas de mais ». Il se leva « Nous devons le dire à l'équipe à propos de ça », elle secoua la tête.

Pénélope: « Non, non, s'il te plait Derek ».

Il s'accroupit devant elle.

Derek: « Bébé, laisse nous t'aider »,

Pénélope: « La police va me demander depuis combien de temps cela dure »,

Derek: « Oui, ils le verront, la nuit dernière était la première fois, non? » Elle regarda ses pieds et secoua la tête.

Derek: « Oh! ptit coeur, depuis combien de temps ça dure? » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Pénélope: « Plusieurs mois »

Derek: « Plusieurs mois? »

Pénélope: « S'il te plait ne sois pas en colère contre moi, s'il te plait Derek, j'ai besoin que tu ne sois pas en colère contre moi. »

Derek: « Bébé, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi même pas un petit un peu mais si je vois Sam, je vais le tuer. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Pénélope: « J'ai tellement honte Derek, tellement honte de ce que je l'ai laissé faire de moi. »

Derek: « Baby girl, tu as été battu et violé pendant des mois, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu es la victime ici. »

Leur conversation c'est terminer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte,

Derek: « Qui-est-ce? » Ils ont tous les deux entendu

Reid: «C'est Reid »

Derek: « Nous devons le dire au reste de l'équipe? » Elle hocha la tête.

Pénélope: « okay! »

Derek: « Entre beau gosse », Reid ouvre la porte, sourit

Reid: « Hey Garcia, je me demandais où vous étiez » C'est alors que ses yeux aperçurent les bleus sur ses bras.

Reid: « Oh! Pénélope, tu vas bien, tu es blessé? »

Pénélope: « Je vais tous dire, tu peux appeler toute l'équipe à la table de réunion pour moi? » Il hocha la tête

Reid: « Bien sur ».

Il a ensuite envoyé un message aux autres en leur demandant de venir, il a ensuite regarder Pénélope et Derek:

Reid: « Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?Pénélope à enfouit sa tête dans les bras de Derek, commença à pleurer et Derek répondit à sa place

Derek: « C'est Sam, il la battu et violé pendant des mois, Reid, des mois. »  
Reid marcha plus prés d'elle

Reid: « Il t'a battu et vio…violé ». Elle hocha la tête

Pénélope: « Et j'ai tellement honte, honte de l'avoir laissé faire ».

Reid: « Ce n'est pas a toi t'avoir honte, c'est ce monstre de Sam et quand je le vois c'est un homme mort. »

Pénélope: « Tu me déteste Reid? »

Reid: « Non, jamais, je t'aime Pénélope, Emily et toi vous êtes mes soeurs et je vous aimes toutes les deux. »

Elle sourit faiblement, alors qu'il se penchait lentement et enroula ses bras autour d'elle et Derek se tenait là à les regarder sa princesse et son petit frère se briser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hotch, Emily, JJ et David attendaient les autres.

Emily: « Je me demande de quoi Reid veut nous parler »?, JJ haussa les épaules,

JJ: « Aucune idée, il n' a pas soufflé un mot ».

David: « ça doit être important pour que le gamin, car il nous à jamais demander de nous rencontrer. » Hotch hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

Hotch: « Comme dirait Garcia mon spider sens picote et c'est pas bon. »

Ils regardèrent tous la porte et regardèrent Reid, Derek et Pénélope entrer dans la pièce.

David: « Chaton, tu vas bien? »

Pénélope: « J'ai besoin de te parler, à vous tous. » Derek ferma la porte et se rapprocha de sa baby girl et enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table pour s'assoir. « Tout d'abord je suis désole que je ne voulais pas dit plutôt , »

Emily: « Te pardonner pour quoi, Pénélope? » Pénélope regarda Derek, puis Reid et prit un souffle aussi profond que possible avec ses côtes blessés avant qu'elle parle.

Pénélope: « Sam m'a battu et violée pendant des mois et la nuit dernière quand je suis rentré à la maison avec 2 heures de retard, il la recommencé ».

David: « Il est un homme mort, » Hotch hocha la tête:

Hotch: « Et ils ne trouveront jamais le corps », JJ tendit la main et la lui prise:

JJ: « Garcia, je suis tellement désole pour ce qu'il t'a fait et fais moi confiance quad je te dis qu'il va payer ».

Hotch: « Tu es allé à l'hôpital, non? » elle secoua la tête:

Pénélope: « Non, et maintenant il n'y a aucun intérêt parce que j'ai pris un bain moussant, il y à quelques heures ».

Emily: « Tu dois y aller Garcia parce que tes ecchymoses et les coupures doivent être examiner et ils peuvent faire un test de grossesse et te donner la pilule du lendemain quand le test de grossesse se retrouvera négative ». Pénélope couvrit sa bouche avec sa main,

Pénélope: « Oh! non »

Derek: « Qu'est ce qui y à baby girl? »

Pénélope: « Et si le test s'avère positif, que se passe-t-il si je suis enceinte d'un violeur? »

JJ: « Pourquoi n'attend pas tu et tu vois ce que le test dit avant de commencer à t'inquiéter, d'accord? »

Pénélope: « Okay JJ ».

Hotch: « Et tu vas déposer plainte, non »?

Pénélope: « Je le veux mais ».

David: « Tu dois le faire chaton et ne t'inquiète pas, il ne le fera plus jamais mal et c'est une promesse de papa ours ». Elle sourit faiblement.

Pénélope: « Merci tout le monde, j'apprécie vraiment tout ».

JJ: « C'est à ça que sert la famille Garcia, maintenant allons au urgence et de faire examiner afin de faire appuyer les preuves pour la plainte », elle hocha la tête et elle se leva, elle attrapa ses côtes:

Pénélope: « aie! »

Derek: « Tu as besoin de te faire examiner tes côtes, elles peuvent être cassées ou fissurées »,

Pénélope: « J'ai tellement honte », Hotch mis sa main doucement sur son épaule.

Hotch: « Tu n'as rien fait de mal Garcia » alors qu'ils sortaient de la pièce.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'ascenseur et que les portes commençaient à se fermer, Dave sortir son téléphone et envoya un message, puis il sourit en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers les voitures Dave se pencha vers Hotch et lui dit

David: « Je viens d'appeler un de mes amis qui surveille ma maison et je lui ai demandé de remplir le frigo et d'apporter du bois. Hotch sourit.

Hotch: « La meilleure chose pour elle est de l'emmener aussi loin de chez elle et de Sam autant que possible », Dave hocha la tête:

David: « Elle a besoin de se sentir à nouveau en sécurité et après tout ce que Sam à fait, cela pourrait prendre un certain temps. »

Dave regarda comment Derek et Reid ont aidés Pénélope à montée dans la voiture: « alors nous devons lui faire savoir que nous serons toujours la pour elle », Hotch a mis sa main sur les épaules de Dave.

Hotch: « Je n'aurais pas pu le dire mieux moi même », ils ont continué à se rapprocher des autres. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital n'a pas pris longtemps et bientôt ils franchissent la porte d'entrée.

JJ et Emily marcha avec Pénélope au bureau des infirmières et après avoir montré leurs badges, ils ont rapidement emmené Pénélope pour se faire examiner, Derek voulait l'accompagner mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il avait peur de la poussé, alors il s'assis devant la porte de la salle d'attente avec Hotch, Dave Reid attendaient patiemment des nouvelles de Pénélope.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

JJ et Emily était assise juste à côté de Pénélope alors qu'elle racontait au médecin ce qui lui était arrivé.

Médecin: « Eh bien allons chercher un policier et laisser les prendre des photos de vos ecchymoses et égratignures et on va faire une radio pour vos côtes, puis nous ferons une prise de sang et un test d'urine pour vérifier et si les résultats sont négatives, on peut vous donner la pilule du lendemain, mais si il est positive, vous devrez décider ce qui se passera ensuite. » Pénélope hocha la tête pendant que le médecin sortait avertir la police qu'ils avaient besoin d'un officier,

Emily: « Comment tu tiens, Pénélope? »

Pénélope: « Je suis nerveuse, j'ai peur, mortifié, tu le nomme et je le sens. »

JJ: « Est ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour toi? » Elle mordit ses lèvres inférieure,

Pénélope: « Vous pouvez demander à Morgan de venir s'assoir avec moi? », Les filles sourirent .

JJ&Emily: « Bien sur, mais sache que nous serons dehors si tu as besoin de nous », elle fit un demi-sourire:

Pénélope: « Merci les filles », elle l'ont doucement embrassé avant de sortir de la pièce. Derek regarda et vu les filles venir, et se précipita vers elles:

Derek: « Est ce qu'elle va bien, que s'est il passé? »

JJ: « Facile, elle va bien, elle vient de dire au médecin ce qui c'était passé et maintenant le médecin a averti la police et elle à demandé à ce qu'ils fassent des photos. »

Emily: « Et ensuite, ils font lui faire une prise de sang, un test d'urine et une radio. »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration

Derek: « okay. »

Emily: « Elle t'a demandé »

Derek: « C'est vrai? » dit-il en souriant, JJ hocha la tête

JJ: « C'est vrai, elle voulait savoir si tu viendrais t'assoir avec elle pendant les examens. »

Derek: « Bien sur, je vais aller m'assoir avec elle » et l'équipe regarda leur ami au coeur brisé disparaitre dans la pièce où se trouvait Pénélope.

Pénélope leva les yeux et vit Derek entrer, elle tendit sa main et Derek glissa sa main dans la sienne,

Derek: « Je suis la déesse », elle soupira

Pénélope: « Est ce que c'est ma faute Derek, est ce que je lui fait faire ça? »

Derek: « Non jolie coeur, tu ne l'as pas fait et je veux que tu oublies des pensés folles comme cette petite Missy », l'amenant à rire mais en riant elle se fit mal à ses côtes, alors elle les attrapa et tressailli. Le médecin rentra de nouveau dans la pièce

Médecin: « Je viens vous prendre un échantillon de sang, d'urine et des radios pendant que nous attendons l'officier, ça vous va? » Pénélope hocha la tête. Derek était assis la à la tenir, pendant que le sang était en train d'être pris et quand le médecin eut fini, elle tendit à Pénélope un flacon pour le test d'urine.

Médecin: « La salle de bain est juste à côté , faite l'analyse et placer le gobelet dans la fenêtre, puis revenez ici et nous irons faire ces radios », Pénélope se leva, s'approcha, prit le gobelet dans sa main,

Pénélope: « Je reviens tout de suite, beau gosse », il luis sourit

Derek: « Je serai ici en train de t'attendre ma beauté ».

Médecin: « Je suis contente qu'elle ait des gens comme vous et les autres dans le coin parce qu'elle va avoir besoin de vous surtout quand ça finit par couler dans ce qui lui arriver »,

Leur conversation pris fin quand Pénélope entra dans la pièce:

Pénélope: « Combien de temps avant que je sache à coup sur d'une manière ou d'une autre? »,

Médecin: « Pas longtemps, peut-être une demi-heure, peut-être moins. » Pénélope s'est doucement assis à côté de Derek:

Pénélope: « Mon homme, mes côtes sont lancinantes », ils se sont ensuite retournés quand la radio portable à été emmené dans la pièce.

Médecin: « D'accord Pénélope, nous allons sortir et laisser les techniciens prendre quelques radios et quand ils auront fini, nous reviendrons, »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit faiblement quand Derek sortit pour que les techniciens puisse prendre des radios. Alors que Derek et le médecin se tenait dans le couloir,

Derek: « J'ai peur qu'elle ait des côtes cassées ou fissurées, »

Médecin: « C'est ce dont j'ai peur, mais peut-être que nous aurons tord , Derek soupira

Derek: « J'espère doc, je l'espère ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, le techniciens revient dans le hall

Techniciens: « J'ai fini, vous pouvez y retourné maintenant », Derek se dirigea rapidement vers Pénélope et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle a glissé sa main dans la sienne

Pénélope: « J'ai peur Derek et si j'étais enceinte « ?

Derek: « Bébé, ne pensa pas comme ça, ne commence pas à t'inquiété jusqu'à ce qu'il y est de quoi s'inquiète, tu e veux pas mettre des rides sur ton petit visage sexy » l'amenant à sourire alors qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le médecin revient dans la pièce:

Médecin: « D'accord Pénélope, d'abord vous avez 2 côtes cassées, nous ferons un bandage et je peux vous donnez quelques choses pour la douleur ». Elle pressa doucement la main de Derek alors que le médecin se tournait vers les résultats sanguins, elle regarda nerveusement le couple « et maintenant pour les résultats du test de grossesse », Pénélope retient son souffle alors que le médecin regardait les papiers avant de regarder en arrière vers et comme elle à ouvert la bouche pour parler, Pénélope sentit son coeur battre la chamade.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Médecin: « Selon vos résultats d'urnes et de sang vous n'êtes pas enceinte », elle a poussée un soupir de soulagement et a essuyée ses larmes.

Pénélope: « C'est une bonne nouvelle », « la meilleure nouvelle, la meilleure »

Derek et Pénélope ont écouté le médecin,

Médecin: « Vous avez un choix? »

Pénélope: « Un choix? »

Médecin: « Tu peux prendre la pilule du lendemain juste au cas où par rapport à ce qui t'es arrivé la nuit dernière pour éviter une grossesse ou tu peux attendre et voir et décidé plus tard » dit-elle en hochant la tête. Pénélope leva les yeux vers le médecin,

Pénélope: « La pilule du lendemain s'il vous plait, je ne veux même pas penser à être enceinte de l'enfant de Sam ». Derek la serra doucement et se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe

Derek: « Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse bébé ».

Médecin: « Je reviens tout de suite, je vais aller chercher la pilule du lendemain et un officier attend dehors pour vous parler », Pénélope hocha la tête.

Pénélope: « Merci doc, merci pour tout » le médecin souris,

Médecin: « Je vous en prie Mme Garcia, je vous en prie » et puis le couple l'a regardé se tourné et se dirigeaient vers le hall.

Derek: « Tu vas bien bébé »?

Pénélope: « Pas bien, mais avec ma famille à mes côtés, j'irai bien ». Il porta la main à ses lèvres e l'embrassa,

Derek: « Et nous n'iront nulle part, ma belle », elle baisa les yeux sur le sol.

Pénélope: « Comment peux-tu m'appeler comme ça après tout ce qui s'est passé »? Il mit son doigt sous son menton.

Derek: « Tu à toujours été belle pour moi et tu seras toujours Pénélope Maria Garcia » provoquant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Leur attention se porta alors vers la porte alors que le médecin entrait et se dirigea vers Pénélope en lui apportant son médicament et un verre d'eau. Pénélope prit la pilule,

Médecin: « Es-tu prête à donner ta déclaration »?

Pénélope: « Aussi prête que je le serais jamais ». Le médecin s'approcha de la porte et fit un signe à l'agent de rentrer. Alors que l'agent s'approchait du lit, elle sentit son coeur battre en sachant qu'elle allait de nouveau soulager cet abus, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle se soulagerait encore et encore pendant un bon moment. Derek était assis là, lui tenait la main pendant qu'elle racontait à l'officier les mois d'abus, de viols, d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses que l'homme qu'elle était censé aimer lui faisait ça.

Officier: « Je ramènerai l'information au poste et nous obtiendrons un mandat pour son arrestation », Pénélope hocha la tête.

Pénélope: « Merci »

Officier: « A tout moment, mais si vous avez des nouvelles ou si vous le voyez, appelez nous immédiatement »,

Pénélope: « Ohhh, ne vous inquiétez pas je le ferai, je le ferai ».

Le médecin revient dans la pièce alors que le policier partait, elle tendit à Pénélope une ordonnance pour la douleur,

Médecin: « Vous en aurez besoin « .

Pénélope: « Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi », le médecin tendit une carte à Pénélope

Médecin: « Si vous avez besoin de parler s'il vous plait, appeler moi »

Pénélope: « Merci » dit-elle en souriant faiblement, alors qu'elle et Derek marcha hors de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures, ils arrêtèrent quand David tandis à Derek un jeu de clés,

Derek: « A quoi servent-ils »?

David: « Tu te souviens de la maison où nous sommes allés pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Spencer »?

Derek: « Ouais, pourquoi »?

David: « J'ai appelé et j'ai demandé à mon gardien et sa femme de tout réapprovisionner, ils t'attendent toi et chatons ».

Pénélope: « Je n'ai pas de vêtement et Sam va être chez moi, donc je ne peux pas y aller ».

JJ: « Garcia, nous avons un sac à l'arrière de notre voiture, tu l'a laissé au bureau et Spencer l'a rapporté ».

Pénélope: « Merci, mon tas de matière grise », dit-elle en souriant.

Reid: « Je t'en prie »

Derek: « Après nous irons chercher tes médicaments baby girl, en allant à la maison.

Reid: « Garcia, tu voudrais peut-être laisser ton téléphone ici »?

Pénélope: « Bien sur mais pourquoi »?

Reid: « Sam peut utiliser le GPS pour te suivre et s'il est localisé ici, il ne saura pas que tu es parti ». Pénélope tendit son téléphone a Reid.

Pénélope: « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans vous tous »

Emily: « C'est pour ça que la famille est là », ce qui fit sourire Pénélope.

Pénélope: « La famille c'est tout ».

Hotch: « Nous te tiendrons au courant de la situation de Sam et si quelque chose arrive, appel nous ».

Derek: « Merci mec, merci pour tout » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Hotch et les autres regardèrent alors Derek et Pénélope s'éloigner de l'hôpital et disparaitre au bout de la rue.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Après s'être arrêter assez longtemps pour aller chercher les médicaments contre la douleur de Pénélope, Derek et Pénélope étant sur le chemin de la cabane, Derek jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleur amie.

Derek: « Désole sucre d'orge, je pensais à tout ce que t'avais traversé au cours des derniers moi ». Derek tendit la main pour entrelacer les doigts, « je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pénélope: « ce n'est pas ta faute, tout ça c'est la mienne »

Derek: « Te met pas la faute sur toi, c'est celle de Sam, il est malade », elle hocha la tête

Pénélope: « en partie mais si je n'avais pas gardé le silence alors j'aurai été libéré de lui ».

Derek: « eh bien, tu es libéré de lui maintenant et c'est ce qui compte ».

Pénélope: « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurait fait sans toi, sans vous tous ».

Derek: « On t'aime, je t'aime ». Dit-il en souriant.

Pénélope: « Et je t'aime aussi mon ange ».

Derek: « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si »,

Pénélope: « Chut, maintenant hotstuff je suis la avec toi et en sécurité, il ne peut plus me faire du mal », Derek hocha la tête et dit;

Derek: « et avec moi, t'es en sécurité » l'amenant à sourire.

Sam entrait sans son appartement quand son téléphone sonna, il le sorti et répondit: « Hey, Cuz, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Chad: « Je voulais vous dire que ta copine à dépose une plainte d'agression sexuelle sur vous ».

Sam: « Ce petit est-tu sérieux, Chad »?

Chad: « oui, assis ici en regardant une copie de mandat d'arrestation des maintenant ».

Sam: « Je lui ai dit de ne rien faire que si elle le faisait elle paierait, je suppose qu'elle ne m'a pas cru »,

chad: « Je dois y aller mais laissez moi vous avertir que vous devez quitter votre appartement maintenant et cachez vous quelque part parce que si nous vous trouvons nous vous arrêterons et cela m'inclura ».

Sam: « Bon point Chad et merci encore » dit-il en prenant une profonde respiration.

Chas: « Pas de problème », dit-il en mettant fin ç l'appel.

Alors que Sam se tenait là, il dit « tu vas devenir bien pire que tu ne l'a était avant et je fais en profiter chaque minute », il va ensuite rapidement emballé des vêtements et s'est dirigé vers la porte. Il était à quelques rues de son appartement quand il croisa plusieurs voitures de police qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

Il baissa un peu la tête et continua la route et regarda dans le rétroviseur et soutien en disparaissant au coin de la rue. Alors qu'il continuait à s'éloigner de la police, il sourit et se dit « je sois aller quelque part où ils ne pourront pas me retrouver et ensuite vérifier mon petit pudding et voir ou elle se cache ».

Alors que Derek et Pénélope se dirigeaient vers la cabane,

Derek: « C'est tellement beau la haut, tu vas adorer la douceur, tu peux te reposer et avoir toute les pensés de Sam et ce qu'il a fait de ton esprit. »

Pénélope: « Ça sonne bien en théorie mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera aussi facilement, sucre d'orge ». Derek entrelaça leur doigt

Derek: « Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime et que je serai la avec toi à chaque étape du chemin, nous le ferons tous »,

Pénélope: « Merci, tu en sais pas combien ça signifie pour moi », dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

Derek: « Tu es la lumière de ma vie ma douce dame, tu l'as toujours été et tu le saura toujours, la faisant sourire. quand il s'est arrêter devant la cabane, elle a ouvrit la porte;

Pénélope: « oh! c'est beau ici et tellement paisible »,

Derek: «Ça sera un bon endroit pour guérir baby girl ».

Pénélope: « Que ça va être beau, que ça va l'être », Derek marchait à côté d'elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'au porche.

Il mis la clefs dans la serrure et tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

Derek: « « Wow, les gens dont parlé Dave a parlé ont fait un feu dans la cheminé et ont mis des fleurs partout dans la cabane ».

Pénélope: « Laisse à papa ours faire ça pour moi », dit-elle en souriant,

Derek: « Je te l'ai dit baby girl que nous t'aimons tous »,

Pénélope: « Je sais sug, je sais » provoquant un sourire à la grâce dur son visage meurtri maintenant.

Derek se rapprocha et toucha sa joue et dit: « Je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait ça « , elle posa sa main sur la sienne;

Pénélope: « Ce n'était pas de ta faute hotstuff, rien de tout ça ».

Derek: « Mais »

Pénélope: « Non, pas de mais », dit-elle en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Derek: « Pourquoi, tu te mettrait pas à l'aise sur ce grand canapé après tout? je vais te donner un cachet contre la douleur et nous préparer quelque chose à manger ».

Pénélope: « Mon héros » dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Derek: « Je ne suis pas un héros baby girl »,

Pénélope: « Tu l'es maintenant et tu seras toujours mon héros noir maintenant ».

Derek: « Idiote » dit-il en riant, en l'aidant à se mettre sur le canapé, « Je serai de retour dans un instant avec nos affaires, déesse », elle la ensuite regardé se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur pour revenir avec leurs affaires.

En entrant, il ferma la porte avec le pied et dit: « Je fais de faire des lasagnes avec du pain à l'ail et d cela salade? »

Pénélope: « Incroyable »

Derek: « Tu vas d'assoir juste là et te reposer et ton homme va te préparer un bon repas pour toi »? Elle leva la main en signe d'abandon.

Pénélope: « Maintenant qui pourrait ne pas vouloir de la cabane ». Il lui fit un clin d'oeil e disparaissant dans la cuisine pour leur préparer à manger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quand Derek eu terminé de préparer à diner, il mis deux assiettes sur un plateau et les a apportés avec leurs boissons dans le salon, Pénélope s'était endormie après que Derek lui ai donné ses médicaments.

 **Derek : « Ma chérie, il est temps d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux, notre repas que j'ai préparer et prêt, il est temps pour nous de manger ».**

 **Pénélope: « Désolé de cela beau gosse, je suppose que me suis assoupie »** dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux lentement.

 **Derek: « Le repos est la meilleure chose pour toi »** , il lui remis son plateau, **« Maintenant que veux tu boire »?**

 **Pénélope: « Avons nous du thé »?**

 **Derek: « Bien sur ».**

 **Pénélope: « Ben alors monsieur, j'en voudrais un verre ».**

 **Derek: « Et un verre vous aurez »** dit-il en retournant dans la cuisine, il revient 2 minutes plus tard avec 2 verres de thé. Après le lui avoir remis son verre, il l'a rejoint sur le canapé et ils ont commencé à dévoré le délicieux repas que Derek avait préparé pour eux.

En attendant Sam à caché sa voiture dans le garage à l'arrière d'une des ses nombreuse propriété qu'il à utilisé, il est passé par la porte de derrière et à soupiré.

 **Sam: « La douce maison, bien au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve ma belle et bientôt ma petite amie sera morte ».** Il marcha dans la salle de séjour et à remonté le GPS et à commencé à tracé le téléphone de Pénélope. **« Bonne fille »** Quand elle avait enregistré qu'elle était encore au BAU, il composa alors un numéro. **Saul c'est Sam, je fais avoir besoin d'une faveur »** et il passa ensuite les prochaines minutes à expliquer à son ami la faveur qui lui demandé.

A la cabane, ils avaient fini de manger et Derek était parti faire la vaisselle tandis que Pénélope était assise devant la cheminée entrain de se reposer.

 **Derek: « Et si nous passions le reste de la journée à regarder des films »,** dit-il en rentrant dans le salon.

 **Pénélope: « Maintenant, ça me semble une bonne idée hotstuff »** dit-elle en souriant.

 **Derek: « Qu'aimerais- tu regarder? romance, drame ou comédie? »** dit-il en se dirigeant vers la télé.

 **Pénélope: « oh! définitivement une comédie ».**

 **Derek: « Que dirais-tu de regarder Madea, tu aime »?** dit-il en fouillant dans les dvd.

 **Pénélope: « Madea me semble bien »** dit-elle en baillant, il mis le film dans le lecteur dvd et l'a rejoint sur le canapé. Il mis le film en route.

 **Derek: « Trés bien bébé, es-tu prête à regardé Madeaaaa.**

 **Pénélope: « Oui, bien sur »** alors que le générique commença à l'écran.

Derek réalisa que Pénélope s'était endormi, il l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête et s'assit à côté pour la laissé dormir pendant qu'il continuait à regarder le film. Au début Pénélope faisait un joli rêve, elle était avec son équipe, ils rigolaient et s'amusaient, mais cela changea quand Sam mis un mouchoir sur elle et s'éloigna.

Elle essaya de crier contre le mouchoir mais cela ne servait à rien, il l'a jeta par terre et arracha sa culotte pour entrer rapidement en elle. Elle commença à bouger et à gémir , ces gémissement se transformèrent en cris, elle criait encore et encore **« non, s'il te plait, nooon ».**

 **Derek: « Douceur, c'est bon tu es là avec moi, tu es en sécurité, réveille toi »,** elle dormait encore et continuait à criait.

 **Pénélope: « Aidez moi, y a quelqu'un aidez moi ».**

 **Derek: « Bébé, réveille toi, il est temps, c'est Morgan, c'est hotstuff, elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta pratiquement dans les bras de Derek.**

Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'elle attrapait ses côtes.

 **Derek: « Là, baby girl laisse moi allait te chercher quelque chose pour la douleur ».**

 **Pénélope: « S'il te plait ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait n'y vas pas ».**

 **Derek: « Doucement bébé, je fais juste ici, juste là »** il la serra contre lui et l'a secoua doucement, elle est complètement chamboulé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Pénélope: « Je me sens si sale Derek, est ce qu'un jour je me sentirai mieux »? dit-elle en s'éloigna.

Derek: « Il te faut juste un peu de temps ». Une larme glissa sur sa joue et lui dit: « Sam va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait et c'est une promesse bébé ». Elle attrapa ses côtes;

Pénélope: « Je suis mortifié par les choses qu'il m'a faite ».

Derek: « Tu n'as pas à me dire si tu n'es pas prête »,

Pénélope: « Peut-être que si je parle, cela va m'aider ». Il l'aida à s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et soupira. « J'étais tellement bête de penser qu'il puisse m'aimer que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer ».

Derek: « Awwww, ma belle tu es l'une des femmes les plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontrés et tu mérite d'être traité comme une reine », elle secoua la tête.

Pénélope: « Evidemment pas ». Il lui caressa la joue et dit:

Derek: « Chaque homme n'es pas comme Sam, je ne le suis pas »,

Pénélope: « Non, tu ne l'es pas, tu es mon dieu en chocolat, tu es unique en ton genre », l'amenant à sourire.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne: « La première fois que nous sommes sortis de la ville, nous sommes allés diner chez ses parents », Derek l'écoutait en continuant à lui racontant ce qui lui était arrivée. « Au début, tout était incroyable et sa mère m'a interrogé sur mes amis dans l'équipe et c'est alors qu'il a commencé à changer ».

Derek: « Il a commencé a changé comment »?

Pénélope: « Eh bien, il s'est calmé et ne voulait pas me parler mais il l'a fait pour ses parents, au début je l'ai soufflais mais quand nous sommes revenus à notre hôtel c'est là que tout a changé ». Il lui serra doucement la main en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et se prépara à continuait. « Dés que nous sommes entrés dans notre chambre, il a claqué la porte et l'a verrouillées est venu vers moi et m'a saisit fort le bras et m'a demandé si c'était vraiment nécessaire que je parle de ma précieuse équipe. J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était sa mère qui m'avait demandé mais tout ce qui m'avait apporté était une gifle.

Derek: « Bébé, je suis désolé »,

Pénélope: « Tu n'as pas être désolé, beau mec ». Il se rapprocha d'elle et écouta ce qu'elle disait. « Il a ensuite ouvert le devant ma robe et a arraché mon soutien-gorge et les a jetés sur le sol et m'a trainé vers le lit ». Derek se sentit envahir de rage alors que Pénélope continuait, « il m'a poussé sur le lit et m'a rapidement arraché ma culotte et c'est quand , c'est quand il »,

Derek: « C'est bon bébé, tu n'as pas à le faire ». Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle; disait,

Pénélope: « Il était si dur Derek et il prenait tellement de plaisir à me causer de la douleur et il répétait sans cesse tu es à moi Pénélope, tu es à moi. Derek passa son puce sur sa joue et dit,

Derek: « Ce type est malade ».

Pénélope: « Quand il a fini, il s'est enlevé de moi et s'est levé en me laissant sur le lit en pleurant, mais quand il est revenu, c'est quand les choses ont empiré ».

Derek: « Que s'est-il passé quand il est revenu »?

Pénélope: « Il attaché mes poignets au lit et il m'a violée encore et encore cette nuit là et à recommencé le lendemain ». Derek grinça des dents et dit,

Derek: « C'est un type mort ».

Pénélope: « si seulement j'avais porté plainte après cette première nuit alors peut-être que ça ne passerait pas maintenant ».

Derek: « Bébé, tu ne peux pas te blamer ».

Pénélope: « Je suis autant à blâmer que lui Dire mais il a promis à chaque fois qu'il ne le ferai plus parce qu'il m'aimer et comme une imbécile je l'ai crue ». Derek porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa,

Derek: « Pas cette fois baby girl, pas cette fois lui faisant sourire et hochant la tête.

Pénélope: « Nous pouvons faire autre chose s'il te plait »?

Derek: « Nous pouvons, que veux tu faire »?

Pénélope: « Que dirais tu de sortir sous le porche et de se balancer sur cette énorme balançoire ». Il lui fit un clin d'oeil ,

Derek: « Pourquoi ne vas pas tu sortir et je fais nous faire un peu de chocolat chaud »?

Pénélope: « Ohhh, avec d cela guimauve »?

Derek: « C'est leur tout autre genre », l'a faisant sourire et attraper ses côtes alors qu'elle se levait et traversait la pièce. Alors que Derek se dirigeait vers la cuisine il dit: « Quand j'aurai mis la main sur ce monstre, il est un homme mort », il a ensuite soufflé plusieurs fois et a essayé de se calmer parce que sa baby girl avait besoin de lui et il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait faire la faisant se sentir en sécurité et aimé à nouveau, peu importe ce qu'il fallait faire.

Pénélope était assise sur la balançoire, profitant de la paix et de la tranquillité quand Derek sortit sur le porche avec deux tasses et après lui avoir donne une tasse, il s'assit à coté d'elle et dit;

Derek: « Comment vas tu maintenant »? elle prit une gorgée de son chocolat et dit,

Pénélope: « Mieux ». il ouvrit et a essuyé la guimauve de sa lèvre et dit,

Derek: « Bien, bébé, bien ».

Il enroula son bras libre autour d'elle et elle lui sourit alors qu'elle se penchait sur son coté, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle savait que Derek était à ses cotés.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Derek embrassa le haut de la tête de Pénélope:

Derek: « Bébé, nous avons besoin de parler », elle leva les yeux vers lui,

Pénélope: « Quelque chose ne vas pas cabane en sucre »? Il lui sourit et dit

Derek: « Tant que je suis avec toi , tout est parfait ». Elle le regarda et dit:

Pénélope: « Ne me laisse pas dans l'incertitude , ma tablette en chocolat, dit-le

Derek se tourna pour lui faire face: « Est ce que tu es ma baby girl »? et son téléphone se mit à sonner, il l'enleva de sa ceinture et dit: « C'est Hotch, je ferais mieux de répondre »

Pénélope hocha la tête en disant oui et le regarda alors qu'il cliqua sur son téléphone pour répondre :

Derek: « Yeah, des nouvelles Hotch? »

Hotch: « Rien pour le moment mais nous devons demander quelque chose à Pénélope ».

Pénélope regarda Derek mettre le téléphone sur le haut-parleur;

Derek: « Vas-y »

Hotch: « Nous voulions vous faire savoir que JJ va prendre ton téléphone chez elle ce soir afin que si Sam utilise le GPS, il te localise à la même adresse tout le temps »,

Pénélope: « Merci, monsieur, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passera quand il sera 18h00 et que je ne suis pas à la maison? »

Hotch: « Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions attendre et voir ce qu'il fait ».

Derek: « Alors il n'a pas essayé d'appeler son téléphone ou quoi que ça soit ».

Hotch: « Rien pour le moment mais quelque chose me qu'il va utiliser le GPS ».

Pénélope: « Quelque chose me dit que tu as raison Charlie Brown » provoquant un sourire à Hotch.

Hotch: « Comment vont les choses là bas? »

Pénélope: « Tout va bien, mon petit chocolat chaud ne me laisse pas faire autre chose que de me reposer pendant qu'il s'occupe de moi pieds et mains ».

Hotch: « Bien, parce que le repos est ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment parce que des côtes ont besoin de guérir »

Pénélope: « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis une bonne fille, en général »

Derek: « La vue ici est toujours incroyable »

Hotch: « Profiter de la vue et reposer vous et nous pourrons vous voir plus tard, ohh et Morgan »,

Derek: « Ne pas oublier le bouton de panique juste au cas où Sam découvre où nous sommes avant que nous sachions ou il est ».

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mec, nous ne le feront pas », après que l'appel soit terminé, Derek remis son téléphone à sa ceinture et s'est retourné pour regarda s meilleure amie dans les yeux. Il sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il lui prenait sa main. « Baby girl, je veux que tu sache que je t'aime ».

Pénélope: « Je t'aime aussi, sug ».

Derek: « Bébé, tu ne comprends pas, je t'aime comme quelqu'un qui a envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, c'est ce genre d'amours que je parle ».

Pénélope: « qu quoi »?

Derek: « Tu te souviens quant on t'a tiré dessus et que je t'ai conduis chez toi? »

Pénélope: « Yeah »

Derek: « Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit? »

Pénélope: « Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

Derek: « C'est vrai et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ».

Pénélope: « Je pensais que c'était comme ça, comme un ami. »

Derek: « Mon amour pour toi est maintenant et à toujours été le même, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ».

Pénélope: « Je ne sais pas si je peux », il mis son doigt sur ses lèvres;

Derek: « Je n'essaie pas de te pousser dans quelque chose bébé, je voulais juste que tu sache ce que je ressens vraiment ». Elle sourit et dit:

Pénélope: « Je t'aime Derek, c'est toujours toi, ça été toujours toi », en faisant sourire Derek.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il lui dit:

Derek: « Je suis là avec toi et je continuerai à être avec toi à chaque étape et quand tu seras prête , nous continuerons mais pas avant ».

Pénélope: « Tu est le monde pour moi Derek Michael Morgan, tu l'as toujours fait et tu le feras toujours »

Pénélope lui caressa la joue , puis son coeur se mis à battre à la course tandis qu'elle se penchait et pressait doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser doux et affectueux.


End file.
